The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Heuchera and given the cultivar name of ‘Galaxy’. Heuchera is in the family Saxifragaceae. Heuchera ‘Galaxy’ originated from a cross between Heuchera K428-5, a proprietary non-commercial hybrid, as the seed parent, and Heuchera K428-11, a proprietary non-commercial hybrid, as the pollen parent.
Compared to the seed parent, Heuchera K428-5, the new cultivar has glossy red brown, rather than dull brown, spring leaves.
Compared to the pollen parent, Heuchera K428-11, the new cultivar has a larger habit and larger leaves.
Compared to Heuchera ‘Midnight Rose’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 18,551, the new cultivar has leaves that are red brown with pink spots rather than black with pink spots, a larger habit, larger leaves, and fewer and shorter inflorescences.
This new Heuchera is uniquely distinguished by:                1. leaves that are red brown with hot pink spots in spring and when new to almost black with pink spots in older leaves summer through winter,        2. medium large, glossy leaves,        3. well branched, medium large, mounding habit,        4. excellent vigor.        
This new cultivar has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (tip cuttings and tissue culture). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by cuttings and tissue culture using standard micropropagation techniques with terminal and lateral shoots, as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may change with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.